Disfraces
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Ojo por ojo diente por diente , si planeas devolver un favor hazlo con un disfraz y toda la inocencia posible...aunque al final el resultado sea algo mas


_**Titulo: Disfraces **_

_**Advertencia: Yaoi **_

_**Disclamer: -Man no me pertenece a mí sino a Hoshino Katsura-sama yo solo escribo esto con intenciones de desbordar mi imaginación y entretener a quienes lo lean sin ningún fin lucrativo**_

_**N/A: Es mi primer fic Yaoi tengan piedad**_

_**0o0o0o0o0 Disfraces 0o0o0o0o0**_

Se revolvió entre las sabanas de su cómoda cama, aun perturbado por los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior sin duda alguna se sentía miserable, el pelirrojo pensó en distintas manera de disculparse por lo ocurrido tantas fueron las ideas que cruzaron su mente que no había logrado dormir en toda la noche y cuando el sol indicaba que ya era de mañana decidió no pensar en ello y tratar de dormir obviamente no lo consiguió gruño tal cual perro rabioso y puso su almohada sobre su cara en un intento de quedarse sin aire desmayarse y milagrosamente despertar unas horas después , pero otra vez no pudo cumplir su objetivo esta vez porque su estomago demando comida. Bajo arrastrando los pies con los cabellos despeinados y unas ojeras realmente visibles en su cara su expresión demostraba que no estaba de humor para que le dirigieran la palabra al llegar a la cafetería no había nadie y era lo más natural era demasiado temprano para que Jerry se levantase y comenzase a cocinar fue entonces que al otro lado de la cafetería cerca de las puertas de salida vio a un gran conejo rosado unos centímetros más bajo que el saludarle

**-Qué demonios…-**Lavi se froto los ojos con las manos –**Un conejo…-**no pudo continuar el conejo se había esfumado-**Seguro deben ser alucinaciones mías-**se golpeo la frente con una mano-**Esto me pasa por no dormir**-dijo algo molesto consigo mismo

Mas sin embargo al escuchar como algo impactaba con la madera de la mesa se volteo curioso, sus ojos se ampliaron al ver al mismo conejo grande para serlo , de color rosado saltando graciosamente en una de las mesas y luego bajando de estas con un salto y escarpar del mismo modo mientras Lavi se quedaba boquiabierto sin poder creérselo

-**Eh…ESPERA**-grito y corrió detrás del conejo que ya había desaparecido mas sin embargo su esponjosa cola de algodón mostro la dirección que tomaba-**No te escaparas**-dijo decidido Lavi y comenzó a correr

Lavi perseguía al conejo como alga que llevaba al diablo y mientras tanto este saltaba como todo conejo lo hace solo que ahora lo hacía con mas ritmo de lo usual como si estuviera corriendo y aprovechando la velocidad que Lavi tenía paraba en seco en ocasiones al doblar a la esquina y entrando en el pasillo de esta, provocando que Lavi en ocasiones se resbalara y terminara en el suelo con uno que otro chichón que se sobreponía a su roja cabellera pero a pesar de todo no se rindió y siguió persiguiendo al conejo .

**-¿Adonde se abra metido ese conejo?-**pronuncio Lavi molesto viendo para todos lados , hasta que su campo visual localizo al objetivo entrando en una habitación-**Allí estas**-una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios mientras que las palabras cargadas con enfado y su fatigada cara daban como resultado una cara casi tan mortal como las mirada de Kanda.

Entro en el cuarto allí estaba el conejo viéndolo de frente, con su cara burlona que le sacaba la lengua desde un extremo del labio, Lavi estaba dispuesto a desquitar su ira sobre el mas sin embargo parpadeo confundido y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de el lugar en el que había ingresado sin permiso reconoció instantáneamente el cuarto, era el cuarto de quien sin previo aviso ayer por la noche había besado sin autorización del afectado que obviamente no era el

-**Te estaba esperando**-dijo el conejo divertido Lavi solo lo vio sorprendido

Todo paso muy rápido el conejo se había lanzado sobre él y lo había besado, fue en ese momento que comprendió tras su sentido del tacto que no era un "conejo" sino un disfraz cuyo usuario se quito en el momento en que se irguió rápidamente y se saco la cabeza de su disfraz mostrando sus suaves y cortos cabellos blancos , mientras sus bellísimo ojos grises le veían divertido posiblemente por la cara de tonto que Lavi al enterarse de que el conejo era Allen el cual sonreí con los ojos cerrados mientras un suave sonrojo teñía sus mejillas

-**Era mi turno de tomarte por sorpresa**- pronuncio el peliblanco acercándose a Lavi

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor mas sin embargo Lenalee no consiguió ubicar a Allen ni a Lavi y ella estaba consciente de que ambos morirían sino comían por lo cual comenzó a preocuparse se sentó al lado de Miranda que al ver su expresión le pregunto

**-¿Sucede algo Lenalee-chan?-**pregunto la exorcista del tiempo con el semblante preocupado

**-Miranda ¿Has visto a Allen y a Lavi?-**dijo la joven Lee viéndola a los ojos

**-No no los he visto**-respondió segura de ello , Lenalee solo bajo su mirada preocupada-**Aunque…**-Lenalee puso sus oídos en alerta para escuchar con atención a Miranda-**Aunque…esta mañana al pasar por la habitación de Allen-kun la puerta estaba cerrada y había un cartel que decía "NO MOLESTAR NISIQUIERA PARA DECIRME QUE VAYA A DESAYUNAR"-**termino por decir

-**A entiendo ya me estaba preocupando Lavi seguramente está haciendo unos trabajos que Bookman le pidió**-dijo Lenalee dispuesta a comer

-**Si seguramente**-la secundo Miranda

Si ambas hubieran tenido mejor sentido del odio o si los gritos que Komui dio por ver a su nuevo Komurin destruido, hubieran sido capaces de escuchar los gemidos de placer que salían de la habitación de Allen

_**O0o0o0o0o0 THE END 0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Este es el primer fic Yaoi que hago y es con una de mis parejas Yaoi favoritas la cual por supuesto ocupa el segundo puesto, nadie le gana al Yullen n.n a por cierto el disfraz de conejo que Allen usa en el fic es del mismo diseño de los conejos que dibuja Hoshino-sama si son atentos a los pequeños detalles verán que Komui lo tiene dibujado en su taza y que en una ocasión lo uso como bombas creo que fue en el capítulo 18 del anime , esos conejos rosados simplemente me E-N-C-A-N-T-A-N.


End file.
